Usually, a connector for connecting a board is proposed that connects a terminal attached to a connector housing to a pad part on a circuit board (for instance, see JP-A-2000-182694). The connector 1 for connecting the board includes, as shown in FIG. 14, an upward male connector housing (a connector housing) 2 made of a synthetic resin, terminals 3 protruding downward from the male connector housing 2 and having curved resilient contact parts 4 in their end sides and a pair of attaching parts (brackets) 7 and 7 provided both sides of the male connector housing 2 and having semispherical engaging protrusions to which a circuit board 6 is inserted and engaged.
The male connector housing 2 is formed so as to be divided into an upper part and a lower part. In an upper housing part 2a, a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 8 are provided upward. In a lower housing part 2b, the terminals 3 are fixed by means of, for instance, an insert molding under a state that the lower half parts of the terminals 3 protrude. In the terminal accommodating chambers 8, female type electric contact parts (not shown in the drawing) as the upper half parts of the terminals 3 are accommodated. Further, in both side walls 9 of the lower housing part 2b, the attaching parts 7 are integrally formed to protrude.
The lower half part of the terminal 3 includes a vertically extending flat plate shaped straight part 10, a horizontally short support part 11 bent at right angles to a detaching direction of the circuit board 6 from a lower end of the straight part 10 to form a stepped part and a resilient contact part 4 protruding downward from a front end of the support part 11 and curved in a circular arc shape substantially in the shape of U or substantially in the shape of J (either may be used). The support part 11 may be resiliently bent when a strong pressing force is applied upward thereto and serves to improve a flexural rigidity of the resilient contact part 4.
The resilient contact part 4 can come into linear contact or planar contact with an electrically conductive pad part 13 (a part of a circuit 12) continuous to a printed circuit 12 or an electric wire (either may be used, refer it to as a circuit, hereinafter). The direction of a linear contact is a direction orthogonal to an inserting direction (a direction shown by an arrow mark a) of the circuit board 6. The curved resilient contact part 4 can be resiliently bent in such a direction as to enlarge a diameter.
The resilient contact part 4 of this example includes a front side guide inclined part inclined somewhat forward, a circular arc shaped contact surface part continuous to the guide inclined part and a base part rising vertically from the contact surface part and continuous to the support part 11.
In the connector for connecting the board having such a structure, the circuit board 6 is slid in the direction shown by the arrow mark a to be engaged with the one pair of attaching parts 7 and 7, so that the resilient contact part 4 of the terminal 3 can be allowed to come into resilient contact with the pad part 13 of the circuit 12. Therefore, the resilient contact part 4 is pressed to an upper surface of the pad part 13 by a strong contact pressure. Accordingly, the terminal 3 can be simply, assuredly and stably connected to the circuit 12 to improve an attaching workability.
The connector 1 for connecting the board has a structure in which the terminals 3 are respectively aligned and formed so that each of the terminals 3 is accommodated and fixed in each of the terminal accommodating chambers 8 formed in the male connector housing 2. Accordingly, a pitch accuracy of each terminal 3 is held so that the terminals 3 respectively correspond to the arrangement of the plurality of pad parts 13 on the circuit board 6, and the terminals 3 may respectively hold strength to an external force received during an attachment and detachment of a mate side connector housing at the same time.